


Knocking On The Devil's Door

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Devil In The Details [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Archangels are coming, Lucifer is so done, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azazel pays Lucifer a visit and Heaven makes a call to Lux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The doors swing wide, Lucifer has time to look before he's moving, the dagger point an inch away from Chloe's wide eyes.

She blinks,

"How did yo—?"

The dagger gets stabbed in the desk.

A whistle announces the newcomer.

His eyes glinted, where Lucifer was the original trickster, he was the snake.

"Azazel."

"Big brother! How have you been?"

"Chloe?"  
A dangerous edge.

Azazel only laughs, he revels dancing on the edge of the knife.

"Right sorry about your human Luce, I just wanted to see if you really did care."

Lucifer took a step closer, Azazel loving how easy it was to rile him up.

"She is not my human. She is my friend. You will not harm her, or I will nail your wings to my wall."

The glint died, cold diamond looked back at him. 

"You care for don't you? You might even come to love her. Take it from someone who knows Lucifer, love will only get you so far - in the end it will be the one to deal you pain."

Dark embers of hellfire. Lucifer growled.

"You think I don't remember? You think I will let her — you do not need to remind me about love Azazel. I remember, it is one of the few lessons from Heaven I've taken to heart."

A cursory glance, Azazel walks by him. Picking the blade from her desk.

"Hmm, it seems it hasn't stuck with you. But I shouldn't be surprised should I? You never had a heart to begin with did you Samael?"

Azazel was on the ground knife at his throat before Lucifer remembered the lesson of power. He pulled away. No, no he wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Azazel only smirked, as if he planned it all.

Chloe finally moved.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get into the station?"

Azazel looked up, his eyes skirting the gun that was aimed at him. He gave her a smooth grin,

"Aw love are they not teaching you about us anymore? To me you all ascribe sin - Azazel sweetheart leader of the Grigori."

He had moved, he leaned on the desk behind her, chuckling as she turned in shock.

Lucifer sighed.

"Azazel."

A warning, bone breaking, chains, unbearable heat.

Azazel turned to him, sitting on the edge of the desk, bracing his hands behind him.

"So Luce is it true? Are you turning mortal? Do I need to restock my weapon armory?"

"You have an armory?"

Said Chloe lower the gun. Azazel only winked in response.

Lucifer sighs and doesn't bother to answer.

The chief's door opened with the Lt. coming toward them, Chloe stows her gun but the Lt. wasn't looking at her, she's looking at Azazel. Who beams and holds his hand out in response.

"Mr.A its so nice of you to come on such a short notice."

Azazel only chuckles.

"Of course, I've been following this case, it's an honor to be called."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, she wasn't buying the act.

"Lt, with all due respect who is this guy?"

"This guy, is one of best forensic profilers in the country. He was the one to find the pattern for the Litwag case."

Chloe looked at him shocked which only made him smile more.

"Oh Chloe there's a homicide in Beverly. Go check it out."  
Said the Lt. as she left to go back to br office.  
Chloe and Azazel moved first, Azazel turned and said,

"Come on Luce, we have world to save."

Chloe watched them during the case, Lucifer was his obnoxious self. But Azazel he acted like he knew what he was doing.

Lucifer caught her eye and smirked.

"Shocked aren't you? He's a Watcher."

As if that made sense.

Later on she was picking Trixie up from school, and Azazel seemed to give Lucifer a sad smile, which he pretended not to see.

Dan of course came a few minutes after, late as always. She hated how angry she got, she hated how Trixie plugged her ears. 

Lucifer only rolled his eyes, interjecting quips here and there. It was Azazel who took the lead, pulling her away pretending to find a jewel in the grass a few yards away. Far enough she wouldn't hear them arguing, but close enough that Chloe could still see her.

As Dan huffed and walked away Trixie came skipping back. Showing her that in fact she had found a jewel. Azazel gave her a wink and lucifer only smirked. 

Later on they were all at the bar strategizing. Maze glaring at Azazel who only poured himself another drink. 

Lucifer was out doing who knows what,

"How long have you been separated?"

"What?"

Azazel put his glass down sending her an amused smile.

"You and Dan, how long have you been separated?"

"Neither of you understand the concept of a personal life do you?"

He laughed, 

"No, I suppose we don't. Come on detective, I'm not Luce I know what heartbreak is like."

She raised an eyebrow, 

"Really?"

"Yes, so to simplify the story, let's say I cheated, and my boyfriend I guess threw me in jail because of it. Luce saved me before I went insane."

Chloe didn't have anything to say to that. Luckily Lucifer came from wherever he was.

He glared at them all, Azazel watching him, 

"So am I restocking my armory?"

Lucifer shook his head,

"No. Just forget it Azazel."

Azazel shrugged. 

Chloe left that night. 

Azazel threw himself into the throngs of the people. Trying to forget the desert heat, the cold darkness, the sound of chains echoing in his mind.

Lucifer watched him, he knew Azazel didn't come all this way for a case, nor was it to come to check on him.

_And God said onto Raphael, "bind Azazel hand and foot and cast him into the darkness: and make an opening in the desert — which is in Dudael — and cast him therein. And place upon him rough and jagged rocks, and cover him with darkness, and let him abide there forever, and cover his face that he may not see light.”_

"Raphael?"

"What are you looking up now Mommy?"

"It was something Lucifer's friend Azazel said."

"Oh I like Azazel!"

"Hey sweetheart, how did you find the rock?"

"Azazel gave it to me!"

Chloe looked from her daughter back to her computer screen. She hummed.

Azazel was finally forgetting how his face would look, his smile, his hard eyes as he bound him. 

Azazel shuddered, the woman between his legs were good. He'd have to congratulate Remiel for his exceptional teaching technique later.

Next day, Azazel came down the stairs, stretching his arms and wings, as Maze hissed at him softly. He waved her off.

He felt it a moment before she did. She turned her blades drawn. Azazel sat at the bar, pouring himself a drink.

"Relax little demon, I'm not hear to fight."

"Lucifer isn't here."

Spat maze, 

"I'm not here for Lucifer."

That got Azazel to turn. He smiled mockingly sweet.

"Menny, are you here for me? I'm honored!"

Amenadiel rolled his eyes. 

"Azazel, you know why I'm here, don't waste my time."

Azazel only took another sip of his drink. Suddenly he leaned forward.

"And you know what I want Menny, I suggest you don't waste my time."

Amenadiel sighed, and walked closer as Azazel grinned.

"What would you like to know?"

"Hmm, did Raphael figure out how to create the perfect flower? Did Gabriel find the perfect candy? Does Michael have a favorite Dancing with Stars couple? My money is on Ashly and Nate."

Amenadiel growled, his sword appearing. Azazel only threw his head back and laughed.

"Father will not be merciful."

Azazel looked back at him, his eyes held that dangerous glint again, the one that had convinced so many of his brothers to follow him.

"Father was never merciful. He never loved me, I highly doubt he knows my name."

"He does, trust me."

They all turned to the top of the stairs. Maze backed away, Amenadiel's eyes widened, Azazel jumped down from the stool, his own sword out.

"Gabriel. What do I owe this visit?"

Gabriel walked slowly down the stairs.

"Raphi did create the perfect flower - it's called Fushia. I can get you one if you want. And I haven't found the perfect candy. Mikey is more partial to Lydia and Luke to be honest."

Azazel rolled his eyes.

"Figures he'd pick the bland couple."

Gabriel only grinned. He waved Amenadiel home.

As the flap of wings trailed away, Gabriel looked at him.

"Azazel we need to know, is it true..is Luc— is he—"

"Is he close to repenting? No. Does he hate them all enough to eradicate them? No. I think he's starting to see them as something interesting."

Maze gasped in shock, Gabriel looked overjoyed.

"Well, would it help if one of us were to come around with him? Father wants to see exactly what it is he does any given situation."

Azazel shook his head,

"I'm not sure, it might set him off. But he likes Chloe a lot. And he's going to a therapist so that might help you. Go see what they're like."

"But if one of us were to come?"

Gabriel pressed, Azazel narrowed his eyes,

"He wants this to happen regardless of the outcome, which has a chance of ending very bad?"

Gabriel sighed and nodded. He looked away,

"He thinks that it'll prove Luce isn't serious and it's just a ploy to stay on Earth."

"Well fine, anyone but him."

Gabriel turned back and shook his head a smile on his face.

"Don't worry Mikey isn't getting involved till we know which way we're going for sure."

"Meaning?"

Gabriel shrugged,

"War or redemption."

Azazel nodded, turning away he took a sip of his drink. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the memories of screams and fire.

Gabriel was talking again, 

"Well since I'm pretty busy, do you think Luce would be okay if Raphi came?"

Azazel turned, Gabriel was watching him with a mischievous smile. Azazel swallowed, forcing his mind to stop spinning.

"I think that should be good, I'll ask him."

Gabriel clapped, 

"Wonderful Raphi will be here by midday."

He turned to leave,

"Oh Azazel, Father has said we're allowed to partake in Luce's world so we understand what exactly it is he finds appealing about Earth. Do show Raphi the ropes will you? He's been out of practice for a while."

Lightning and thunder flashes outside, and Gabriel laughed. He looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh come on, it's not like I told him you want to him to take you on a date."

The lights in the club sputtered.

Azazel only laughed,

"It's alright angel, I'll take you out on a date, and if your good I'll show you some of the things Luce finds fascinating about this world."

The thunder and lightning subsided.

Gabriel gave him a smile and flew away.

He and Maze shared a look.

"This is going to end terribly isn't it?"

Azazel shrugged,

"Maybe, it all depends if Heaven is actually ready to listen or if they're looking for an excuse to destroy us all."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer's eyes flashed. If it weren't for Chloe present, Azazel was sure he'd be dead by now.

"One more time. Explain to me why I can't just say no and burn a bible."

Azazel resisted the urge to roll his eyes,

"Well you can, but they're coming either way. It'll be easier if you go along with it."

He leaned closer,

"And besides they want to see you fail. The best way to annoy them would be to do fhe exact opposite."

Lucifer's eyes narrowed. He took a step closer, his hand coming to grip Azazel's arm.

"Who did you say was coming to "observe" me?"

Chloe glanced at them confused.

Azazel could sense the trap, but he answered anyway.

"Raphael."

Suddenly Azazel was being chocked, his head grounding against the brick wall. He tried to push him away, glaring at Lucifer who only tightened his grip.

He smiled maliciously.

"Lucifer what the hell? Let him go."

Azazel's eyes switched to Chloe who had run toward them, her hand going to the gun. Humans, their reaction to everything was violence. Azazel would have been annoyed if he wasn't so proud of how well they'd learned his lessons.

He wheezed as Lucifer's grip tightened even further. An human's wind pipe would have been crushed by now.

His eyes met Lucifer's again. He had that smile, that smile he had given Father as he accepted his punishment.

"You're right I should play along if only to annoy them. But Raphael won't be joining us. I think Gabriel would have a much better time understanding the reasons for my love of Earth don't you think?"

Azazel spluttered, trying to push him away,

"While that is interesting reasoning, the decision isn't up to you _brother_."

Lucifer let Azazel go as he turned to glare at Raphael.

Azazel gasped, his hand going up to rub his neck. Raphael's eyes flicked to him before going back to stare at Lucifer.

He looked almost bored, as if none of this was of much consequence to him. But Lucifer and Azazel both knew better they could see his rage just underneath.

Which was probably why Lucifer smirked and shrugged.

"Well no harm no foul right Raphi?"

The air crackled, Raphael took a step close, their encounter from a couple of weeks ago now nothing more than a nostalgic dream. Only to be blocked to all their surprise by Chloe. Her gun pointed at Raphael.

"Who are you? How did you appear out of nowhere?"

Raphael's head titled, a flash of interest.

"Is this Chloe?"

Lucifer opened his mouth but Raphael looked past him to Azazel who was standing by now, who nodded.

Lucifer's eyes flitted between them. He glared at both of them and then seemed to sigh in resignation, rolling his eyes.

Chloe's voice piped up again.

"If you don't answer me, I'll be forced to shoot."

Raphael only smiled. His eyes locked onto hers.

"I dare you. Do it."

"Raphael." Lucifer's voice was low, a warning. She didn't need to be part of this.

Raphael waved him off. He walked to the side of her, she watched him, her gun trained on him.

"We didn't send her Lucifer." Was all he said.

"That doesn't mean Father didn't."

"True, but let's just say Father is more prone to telling us his plans instead of surprising us - for obvious reasons."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. Raphael took a step toward him, Chloe fired, and Azazel smirked. She'd have to believe now.

The bullet stopped in mid air. Raphael turned back, his eyes making sure she was watching him. With a wave of his hand the bullet whizzed away. Chloe gasped, taking a step back. Raphael wasn't done, with a snap of his fingers the bullet exploded in the air.

Chloe continued to back away, her eyes going between the three of them.

"Lucifer who is this? What the hell is going on?"

Raphael smiled as Lucifer sighed.

"He told you, he's the devil. My name is Raphael, and I'm an archangel. And I've been tasked—"

"Azazel are you alright? I'm sorry I hurt you."

Raphael stopped, they both turned to look at him. Azazel could feel the power shift. He grinned,

"Well Luce don't you ever do that again. As Gabe loved to say, don't hurt the messenger. And since I'm in such a good mood, I guess I could forgive you."

He said leaning against the wall, Raphael beamed and Lucifer rolled his eyes, his hands clenching. Someone was going to pay.

Chloe's eyes moved between them faster. Lucifer moved toward her, Chloe's hand rose. The gun pointed at him.

"Don't take a step closer. I don't want to ever see you again. Your the devil, oh God how could I have been so clueless."

Lucifer opened his mouth taking a step closer. Raphael came between them.

"As much as I would like to see Luce in pain again. He is turning mortal, so I find the gun an inadvisable solution to this problem."

Chloe looked at them all wide eyed before turning and more or less running away.

Raphael kept his face perfectly neutral. As Lucifer turned and snarled at him,

"Seriously? This is why I didn't want Heaven here. You all ruin everything."

Raphael's eyes flashed. Electric sparks fizzled in and out of existence.

" _We_ ruin everything? That's the logic your going with? Need I remind you why Amenadiel has been meeting you recently? Have you forgotten the last 7,00 years brother?"

Lucifer glared, taking a step closer.

"Don't. Unlike all of you I will not put my love for Father above these hairless apes."

Raphael only quirked an eyebrow. He was used to Lucifer's attempt to rile him up. 

"Still? Even after Chloe?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. Giving him an easy smirk.

"You all seem to think she's going to be my saving grace. She's just a human, a weird one yes. But still a human."

Azazel sighed and quickly edged away. He needed to find Mazekeen. If Heaven was just humoring Lucifer's friendship with Chloe as mere fascination than this was going to spiral out of control very quickly.

He made a mental note to alert his brothers to a meeting. The Grigori needed to be prepared if it came to war. He'd spent this long on Earth being relatively unbothered with Heaven and Hell. He wasn't going to ruin his streak now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright guys settle down."

"I don't see why we're all meeting, it's only Raphael Azazel can handle him."

Azazel rolled his eyes,

"Thanks Remy, love the support."

"What? I am being supportive. All you need to do is distract him."

"Which I've already said while a good idea is not feasible in the long run. Heaven won't let Raphael fall."

Yequon smirked,

"Well he just needs a reason. A soul changing reason. Azazel aren't always saying you both transcend Heaven and Hell? Prove it."

Azazels eyes narrowed. Yequon held his gaze. The others tensed. Azazel and he had been jostling for the Leadership position for the last two centuries.

"Are you asking me to get him to fall?"

"Not asking, telling. If Raphael is fallen, Heaven will worry about him and we can all pretend The Devil isn't walking the Earth."

"Need I remind you that besides that being a terrible plan, it will also turn Heaven's eye toward us? I'd think the last thing you'd want is a war."

Yequon's eyes widened in mock shock,

"Oh right. I've forgotten silly me. Anyone else have an idea?"

Azazel's grip tightened on his sword under the table. He thought how he'd love to run him through with it.

"Okay how about we bring Chloe into the fold. Show her what's at stake? The sooner he goes to Hell, the sooner Earth will be safe yada yada. Give her the greater good speech."

Said Abseel leaning forward, cutting through the tense silence. He continued his eyes lightening up,

"And in the mean time, Azazel can parade Raphael around on the Earth. Does that sound good to everyone?"

They all nodded, leaving the building.

Which was how Azazel found himself ravishing Raphael's naked body in his apartment, a few hours later. Raphael's hands tied behind him. Tied hard.

Azazel grinned as Raphael bucked against his hand.

"Please Azazel."

Azazel shook his head, biting his neck, trailing kisses down his chest. Raphael panted.

Azazel chuckled in his ear.

"Not yet. Not till I see you completely unravel."

"Please, I want to—"

"Oh angel I know what you want. But your going to have to work for it. I'm not letting you get off the hook."

No matter how much I want you between my legs. Azazel mentally added. Besides, seeing the great archangel quiver and become a complete wreck was so much more worth it.

Azazel tisked as Raphael came on his hand. Biting his ear, Raphael tried to pull away from the bindings that held his wrists.

"We're going to have to increase your stamina angel. This just won't due."

Raphael whimpered, he knew what that meant. He might be an archangel but even he can only take so much, his body arched as Azazel stroked him.

His mind trying to stay clear from the cloud of lust. He wanted to make notes, he wanted to apologize to him, show him how much he had —

Raphael gasped as Azazel moved away. Azazel watched him, his hand absently tracing his muscles.

"You've been working out haven't you Raphael?"

His wings quivered. Azazel had noticed. But Raphael knew this game so he smirked and asked,

"Why? Like what you see Sunshine?"

Azazel eyes snapped up to his, Raphael had the overwhelming urge to ask if he had whiplash.

With a snap of his fingers, Raphael was free. He quickly fell to the floor, Azazel not giving him a moment of rest.

Azazel held his chin in his hand, forcing him to look at him.

Lust was one thing. Neither of them had found anyone that compared to each other. But love. Could Raphael love him after everything? After everything Azazel had done? Could Azazel love him? After everything he had done to him?

"Still?" Azazel asked softly.

Raphael had the ridiculous urge to laugh. As if he could say any differently.

Raphael's hand came over Azazel's.

"Always."

He pulled Azazel closer till they were practically sitting on each other.

"And you? Still?"

Because that was the real question wasn't it? Lust was one thing. Azazel hadn't ever put much of an emotional stock into it. But love, to love him again. To let him in again. To spend time with him. That was the ultimate test, could Azazel get over what he'd done to him? Yes, they had been Father's orders, but still it was the principal. It was still a betrayal.

Azazel closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. His immediate response was yes, of course. But was it true? He'd lived a long time without Raphael.

Opening his eyes, he saw the blamelessness there, the actual love Raphael still had there. He hadn't realized how much he wanted that, how much he missed the feeling of being understood and understanding someone inside and out.

Azazel smiled at him.

"Yes, of course."

Raphael beamed.

"Good."

Raphael pulled him closer, gently kissing him on the lips. They could both sense the hesitation, the fear it would all break again.

"So how about we actually do this for real?"

"Meaning?"

Azazel rolled his eyes. Angels are so sheltered.

"Start from the beginning, go on a date. No pressure, no past. Just the present."

Raphael smiled, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb. Azazel could stay like this for the rest of eternity.

"I'd like that. Just one question."

"Hmm?"

"Can I still keep kissing you now?"

Azazel chuckled and nodded. His brothers never said he couldn't be honest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe was going for a run, trying to forget the last couple of weeks of her life. How could she have been so oblivious? Why was The Devil even helping her?

She jogger by a man who was leaning against the wall. His feet crossed at the ankles, he had one hand in his khakis and the other fiddling with the phone. She rose an eyebrow, how was he not hot in the 90 degree heat?

_"Chloe."_

A voice called to her, she stopped short ripping out her ear buds. She whirled around when she saw the man uncross his feet and come toward her.

He smiled and gave a little wave.

"Sorry about that, but you wouldn't have heard me if I called after you. My name is Daniel. It's nice to meet you."

He held a hand out to her, she took it dazed.

"What? What did you do?"

He took his hand away, placing it in his pocket.

"I spoke in your mind."

He said as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"How?"

He shrugged.

"My brother's and I's gift I'm assuming. You've met Azazel yes?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. Yeah they'd met, when Lucifer had tried to snap his neck.

Daniel gave her a kind smile.

"Yes Azazel can be a lot. He means well, but he comes off strong."

"Wait a gift? I get Lucifer's thing but you all why?"

"We were tasked with keeping you all safe. In times of danger we couldn't very well yell instructions now could we? The enemy would hear."

Chloe nodded, because sure like everything in her life it made sense.

"Is there a reason you're here?"

"Yes. Unfortunately I wished we could have met under better circumstances. But I need your help."

"Mine?"

"Yes. You've come to realize that Lucifer is in fact The Devil correct?"

"Yeah, yeah very recently actually why?"

"He shouldn't be here on Earth. He has his own job to do, and since he refuses to see reason I was wondering if he would talk to you."

"Me? What do I have to do with anything?"

Daniel gave her a look.

"Your the human he saved. The one he's more or less becoming mortal for. There's a balance, The Devil resides in Hell - humanity on Earth. He does not stay on Earth. He seems to like you, he's staying for you Chloe, that can't be."

"Wait slow down, why?"

Daniel's eyes knitted in worry.

"Because if he continues to refuse, Heaven will have no choice but to make him, and can you guess how they'll do that?"

"I'm assuming they're not going to ask nicely?"

Daniel shook his head,

"No, it will be war. It will destroy the Earth. Imagine The Flood, now instead of water imagine fire and blood. It will be the end of times—"

"Okay, okay I get it. So you what you want me to talk to him? Try to convince him? What makes you so sure he'll listen to me when he wouldn't listen to you?"

"He's here _because_ of you remember. Do everything you can, he must listen to you. The fate of the world, of your daughter and all the children of the planet rests on maintaining the balance."

"What if he doesn't listen to me?"

Her voice had gone soft. Daniel gave her soft smile.

"He will. Do everything you can to convince him. Remember what is at stake Chloe we're all counting on you."

He took a step back his wings unfurling. She gasped he beamed wider.

"Have faith Chloe, have faith that God has chosen you for a reason. There must be a reason you are immune to his charm. Have faith and remember God helps those who helps themselves."

Daniel flew away, Chloe left staring at nothing in awe.

Daniel landed on a rooftop a few yards away. He finally let himself laugh. She had thought he was from Heaven, that God was looking to her - oh how gullible.

He dialed, Azazel picking up on the second ring.

He could hear the smile in his voice, hopefully he wasn't letting Raphael get to close. Daniel didn't want to deal with another post-Flood meltdown.

"Danny-boy what's the word?"

Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Az, I told you stop speaking like that. It's not cool it just makes you sound idiotic."

"Oh you would know mister-legally-binding?"

Daniel chuckled,

"Hey don't knock the wig brother. I happen to be an excellent judge. I uphold the ridiculous human laws. Besides it better than the silly face painting you do."

"Hey! Cosmetics is a billion dollar industry. The founders of which owe all if not all, at least some of their success to me. Do you know what my percentage cut is at Maybelline alone?"

Daniel rolled his eyes,

"Whatever."

Azazel chuckled,

"I'm assuming you didn't call to lose in a pissing contest?"

Daniel smirked.

"We haven't even talked about Supreme Court Justices, brother."

"That was you?"

"Of course, did you really think America's ready for two female justices?"

"So tell me sir, do you have information on the sudden nature of Justice Scalia's passing?"

"No comment."

Azazel laughed.

"Okay, why did you really call?"

"It's done. I spoke to her. Get this, she believed the whole God's chosen bit."

"I told you! You all seemed to think she was somehow above the regular human intelligence."

"Well it might have been you who first said it, but I'm thanking Penny. He knows how to write a good imploring speech."

"You got Penemue involved in this? How?"

"Just because you and him don't talk much doesn't mean he's not paying attention."

He could hear as Azazel rolled his eyes.

"Well whatever. Give him my thanks. We need to have a meeting? Or no?"

"Nah, I think we should make sure Abe knows. Since this was the first part of his plan anyway. I know I don't need to ask, but I'll ask anyway. How's it on the Raphael front? Is he cooperating?"

"Like putty."

Daniel smirked.

"Wonderful. Looking forward to hearing your updates."

"Peace be with you brother."

"And with you brother."

Daniel hung up, staring at the LA skyline. He grinned, Luce wasn't going to know what hit him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Grigori work on Chloe, Heaven has their own way of getting Lucifer to do what they want, they weren't always warriors of God — they were also his muscians, sholars, and artists.
> 
> Lucifer just needs to remember that Heaven hadn't always been about war.

Raphael and he were at Lux when Heaven graced them ( in Heaven's opinion) with their presence.

A woman in white, brown curls framing her face. A stereotypical angel - Azazel rolled his eyes.

Raphael got up smiling pulling his hands away. Azazel growled. Why was she here?

"Israfel. Does Gabriel need something?"

"Raphael, actually I was hop—"

"Raphi! How's LA?"

Said Gabriel appearing next to Israfel causing her wings to twitch in surprise.

"Gabriel it's well. Azazel has promised to show me around."

"Azazel! I heard you and Luce got in a bit of an argument."

Azazel smirked, coming to stand.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle. Besides Raphi saved me."

"Yes I know. I saw."

Gabriel's hand went to his neck, Azazel swatted him away.

"Aw come on Azazel. It's not like I hurt you."

"No, but you did hurt my brothers. And till they forgive you I'm going to pretend you don't exists."

Gabriel pouted.

"Aw. Azzie no!"

Azazel rolled his eyes. His eyes landing on Raphael and Israfel. His eyes narrowed. Israfel was touching his hands, hell they were holding hands.

Azazel's wings pushed off, he landed above them at the entrance.

"Come on Raphael the world is waiting."

Raphael gave him the universal sign for one minute. Azazel's wings twitched. Israfel still held his hand. A hand that belong to him, and to him alone.

His hand came to skim Raphael's feathers. He smirked as Raphael's involuntarily shuddered. He leaned toward his ear.

"If you don't feel like exploring LA, I know other places you haven't explored. Places you haven't seen in a while."

Azazel kissed his neck, ever aware of Israfel's glare.

"Oh? I was under the impression I've explored all of that."

"Hmm, you might have. But others have explored as well. They may have even lain claim to it as well."

Raphael growled, suddenly Azazel was pinned to the bar, Raphael's hands digging into his feathers. Not touching Israfel's hands Azazel noted. He grinned.

"They are mine. No one else's."

Azazel leaned forward keeping up the eye contact.

"They might be yours, but you've been gone for a while. What's to stop others?"

Raphael's wings flexed.

"They should know better. Besides I don't like to share."

Gabriel chuckled from the couch, 

"Why don't you both forgo the foreplay and get a room?"

Raphael grinned, 

"That's an excellent idea."

Azazel tensed. Raphael turned, moving away. Gabriel moved to stand. Israfel's wings twitched nervously. Azazel only glared.

"Michael, and here I thought this den of inequity was beneath you."

Michael gave him a contemptuous smile.

"Azazel, I see you're just as vulgar as you were. It saddens me to see Raphael is still ensnared by you."

Lightning crackled outside.

"Did you need something Michael?"

Michael shrugged ignoring the healer's glare.

"Father has requested your presence."

Raphael vanished Azazel sighed, he'll never get used to that.

Michael walked languidly around the bar his eying falling more than once to the colorful bottles lining the back of the bar.

"It's called alcohol."

"I'm well aware of what it is."

Michael sat down at the bar, Azazel watched him.

"I see, tell me Michael does that mean there's a video of you somewhere pissed off drunk?"

Michael only smiled, he turned his curelian eyes, watching Azazel.

"If there was you'd never find it. Besides you know I would never drink."

Azazel only laughed going around the bar, he brought out a bottle of whiskey. 

He poured two glasses.

He slid one to Michael.

"Well then let me be the first to pop your cherry."

At Michael's glare he smiled sheepishly,

"Your alcohol cherry that is. Odds are you already have a mate Mickey."

Gabriel coughed "he doesn't."

Michael turned to glare, Azazel only rose an eyebrow.

"I don't need to tell you how it's not a sin right? We don't need to have the conversation where I tell you sex is natural do we?"

"Is that all you and Raphael engage in?" 

Asked Michael tiredly.

Azazel observed from the corner of his eye as Israfel looked away her jaw tightening, much to his satisfaction.

Azazel leaned toward Michael.

"Not all no. But we do need to make up for lost time, now don't we?"

His eyes turned hard and he glared at Michael before he turned away.

Gabriel sighed, and snapped a glass of scotch. This was not going to end well, but he'd be damned before he watch the drama unfold stone cold sober.

Michael only hummed as he looked down at the glass, his hand traced the rim. Azazel resisted the strong urge to tell him that he was suppose to drink it.

"When did you know?"

Was Michael's soft question. Azazel rose an eyebrow, downing another drink.

"When did I know that pleasure was worth the fall? When did I know that to love humanity was to love Father? When did I know tha—"

"When did you know you loved Raphael?"

Israfel could hear as the glass Michael held cracked, she didn't see why a pitiful Grigori was able to get so much lei way and — wait, what did Michael just ask?

Israfel turned to see Azazel look at Michael stunned. He genuinly looked shocked. They both turned to look at Gabriel who just shrugged confused.

Azazel turned back to Michael. He licked his lips. Oh what the Hell. It's not like he was divulging his most intimate thoughts to his enemy, oh wait that's exactly what he was doing.

Finally Azazel found his voice.

"Why? I thought you found it degrading. I'm shocked you even acknowledged what I feel for him as love and not blind hedonism."

Michael only shrugged unruffled. 

"Raphael isn't an idiot and neither are you, yet you both keep coming back together. No one seems to keep you both apart, and I can't understand why. So explain it to me."

Azazel met Israfel's eye at "no one seems to keep you both apart" if Israfel wasn't counting on the smug expression she would have been flustered. She only rolled her eyes mouthing "for now" back at him. Azazel's eyes danced. He always did like a challenge. Gabriel looked between them and groaned into his hands, why Father why?

Azazel's eyes flicked back to Michael's gaze. He blinked in surprise. There was no conceited smile, no disgust in his eyes. He seemed genuinely interested. Azazel sighed, oh what the Hell. 

He sat down at the bar and turned to face Michael.

"Okay I'll uh play along."

Michael had to bit back his smirk, he relished in seeing Azazel flounder. He may hate him for turning his back on Heaven but he was a fun opponent to have.

Azazel was suddenly nervous. He rubbed the back of his neck, oh how he wished Raphael was here.

He sighed.

"So I think it was a build up, meaning it was not one thing, one moment that made me know. It was the small things. The way he would smile at me when we passed each other in Halls of Heaven. Or the way he'd just sit with me and talk for hours. About anything, Father, you, his patients, the Earth. It was the way his eyes would light up and his wings would fluff in excitement when he found a new book to read, or find a new better way to help the injured."

Azazel's eyes were shinning. Israfel's chest tightened, she might hate him on principle but even she had to admit it was cute to see him get so excited even after so long. She grimaced catching herself, dam it.

Lux's doors opened, the angels all tensed. Azazel got up, putting away the bottle and cleaning the glasses. Taking Gabriel's with a snap of his fingers. Michael held onto his as Azazel reached for it. He rose an eyebrow and shrugged. If Michael wanted to die well he'll let him, he was just sad he wouldn't be able to see since he would be long gone by then.

Lucifer whistled as he walked down the stairs toward them. He ignored the rigid Prince of Heaven at his bar. He smiled at Gabriel and Azazel, his eyes coming to rest on Israfel. He beamed, he sauntered over.

"Israfel. Little sister looking more and more beautiful each time I see you. I hear Raphael finally seeing it as well. Are congratulations in order? Should I start referring to you as Raphael's new mate?"

Azazel glared at him. Israfel blushed, she could do it too. She could play along, make Azazel hate her. But she wanted to be better than him, she wanted to win Raphael fairly.

So she shrugged.

"It is what ever Raphael's wants. If I have the privilege to become his mate I will be honored. Till then, it is nice to see that his mate is still so very loyal. It's sweet to see that they're still very much in love."

Azazel's movements stilled. For the second time that day he was stunned. He slowly grinned perhaps he'd misjudged her, perhaps she would be a fun opponent to have. Father knows the very idea had invigorated Raphael's and his sex drive again. 

Michael finally sighed and turned. Lucifer's eyes snapped to him. Neither of them moved, it felt like time had actually come to a stand still.

Slowly Michael moved to stand. But he ignored Lucifer and turned back to Azazel.

"Is that it?"

"Hmm?"

Azazel looked up.

"Are those all the things that made you finally see you'd fallen in love with him?"

Lucifer rose an eyebrow. Well whatever was happening he'd let it happen a little longer. He quickly swiped a bottle and poured it into three glasses Gabriel had made appear.

He gestured for Israfel to come over. She sat down but didn't take a glass, Lucifer rolled his eyes, angels.

Azazel leaned over the bar toward Michael, he grinned, there was a mishevious edge to it. But there was an genuine sincerity there as well.

"Michael if you want me to list all the little things that made me fall in love with Raphael we're all going to be here till Judgment Day."

It was then Raphael came back. His eyebrow raised in surprise to see that there had been no bloodshed and no broken furniture. It was an honestly a miracle.

"What about Judgment Day?"

He asked. 

Azazel smiled widely coming toward him.

"I was telling Michael if I had to list all the ways I fell in love with you we'd be here till Judgment Day."

Raphael's lips quirked looking from Azazel to Michael who only smiled. Raphael hummed as Azazel met his lips. It was these moments he liked. When they weren't playing, when they weren't riling each other up, when they weren't fighting for dominance. It was these moments that made him remember just why it was and always be Azazel who had his heart.

Raphael pulled him closer.

"Oh and what did you say love?"

He pulled away, his lips brushing Azazel's. Azazel smiled nuzzling their noses.

"It was the little things. In your smile, your excited eyes, your soothing voice. Raphael I don't love your body, or your personality. It all the bits and pieces that make you you that I fell in love with."

Raphael smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

Michael took a sip of his drink. Lucifer smirked. Finally.

"But it was your love that undid you. Love is a weakness."

Lucifer grinned in triumphant, downing his drink. He knew this would turn, Michael wasn't one for star-crossed lovers.

Raphael growled as Azazel pulled away turning towards Michael. His hands dug into Azazel's hips.

"Leave him."

Azazel turned back to Raphael his eyes danced. He leaned and kissed him on the nose.

"Why? This the best feeling in the world. I might hate him, but even I'm not that cruel that I don't want him to experience something so perfect."

Azazel winked stepping out of Raphael's embrace. Raphael sighed and went to sit next to Israfel. He swiped her glass and drank it in one go. He held his glass out to Lucifer who refilled it beaming.

Azazel walked toward Michael his hands clasped behind his back. They watched each other for a few moments.

"Explain. Tell me how love is a weakness."

"You literally fell for the touch of humans. You who turned your back on Heaven, on Father on your mate for the love of pleasure Azazel destroyed and doomed the world."

Azazel only hummed, 

"That doesn't tell me how that's a weakness Mickey."

Michael grimaced.

"It is a weakness that Raphael couldn't kill you. You who betrayed the will of God, you who turned away from the light—"

"No."

Azazel's hand slammed on the counter. Raphael smiled into his drink as the other three angels looked at him.

"No. I did not turn away from the light. The light walked away from me. The light locked me away. While I screamed and begged for it to take my hand. To let me show it the beauty and freedom in the fall."

Michael blinked Azazel rolled his eyes and sighed.

"The light wasn't Father, not to me. No, the light, my light was and always will be Raphael."

Michael leaned away in shock. Azazel blinked, right he wasn't equated with his love of worshiping Raphael.

Michael turned to Raphael who only smiled.

"You did not tell me this."

"Can you blame me? You would have smited him. And I loved him too much to see him leave me so permanently."

Raphael caught Azazel's eye, 

"I still love him too much for that to happen."

He murmured. Azazel's heart soared. He loved when Raphael got all poetic, it was so rare. Even rarer for him to do it in public, even it was in just the presence of his brothers.

Michael closed his eyes. Mentally calming himself down.

"Michael. I'm going to ask you something. Please don't smite me."

Michael opened his eyes to see Azazel's serious gaze. He smirked there was the rightful fear. He nodded.

"Do you still love Lucifer?"

The other angels tensed. Time stood still. Even God stopped to watch. 

Israfel ground her teeth. She swore Azazel had a death wish.

Michael blinked slowly. Lucifer had froze. He'd be lying to say he didn't want to hear the answer. He couldn't wait to see how Michael was going to spin it into righteous anger and the greater good for balance.

"Yes."

He said quietly. 

"Why?"

Azazel pressed.

Michael glared. And much to Lucifer's shock Michael actually answered.

"I love him for his humor. I love him for his bravery. I love him for his ability to always make me smile."

Lucifer smiled, but Azazel tisked and shook his head.

"No. Those are superficial reasons. Everyone loves that about him. Tell me what makes yours different."

Lucifer's eyes hardened. If Michael wasn't going to ever get around to killing him, Lucifer would.

"Azazel. How dare—"

"Michael for the love Heaven shut up."

Azazel had stood glaring at Michael.

"Look if you don't try you'll never understand. I want you to understand. Desperately. I want you to understand the feeling of living for someone, for someone to be your last thought at night, and your first thought as you look at the dawn. I want to you feel the wholeness when your bodies meld together so tightly, that you don't know where you begin and the other ends. If you are not ready to understand that feeling, to understand what Raphael and I have then you are wasting my time."

Azazel spread his wings. Michael sighed, his hands curling in his lap.

"Wait."  
He said softly. Almost imploringly.

He sighed and said,

"It's the way he taunts me, challenges me. It's the way how through every war or fight we'd ever had, all I had to do was take a breath and look into his eyes. And it would all melt away, all the anger, the fear, the pain. He wa- is my anchor. I love him because of his courage. He knew what it meant to disobey. But yet he did it anyway, damning himself. I love the fact that even after everything Heaven has done, he still has it in him to care. To love our little brothers. To take care of those who look to him for help. I love that even though he knows he's going to die by my hand one day, that he will come if I call. I love that if I were to walk away from all of this, he would be waiting. Arms wide, with a smirk telling me it was about time."

Michael looked down at his lap. His hands holding the fabric tightly. Azazel folded his wings and smiled. Lucifer finally moved, he walked toward him. How he wanted to say none of it was true. How he wanted to say he would kill him if he were to drop his blade at his feet. How he wanted to damn him for the rest of eternity. 

But Lucifer's body didn't cooperate. His arms wound around Michael. As Michael started to shake.

"For what it's worth Michael. I never stopped loving you, I never stopped caring about you."

Lucifer whispered into his hair. Michael pulled him closer by his sleeve. Lucifer wound his arms tighter around him, coating his hair with tears.

And time finally moved again. And up above God smiled.


End file.
